Help! I'm stuck in an elevator with CM edition
by Haiza Tyri
Summary: A series of very short stories envisioning what would happen if I were stuck in an elevator with any of the Criminal Minds agents.
1. Dr Spencer Reid

**Help! I'm stuck in an elevator with…**

_Dr. Spencer Reid_

Reid performs the necessary calls for help and pushing of alarm buttons and then sits down patiently on the floor. I sit in the corner.

Reid: I'm sure someone will come soon.

Me: I'm sure they will.

A moment of silence.

Reid: Did you know there have only been two elevator brake failures in this city in the last five years?

Me: No, I didn't. That's comforting.

Reid: Yes, it is. Elevators are very safe.

Another silence.

Reid: There was a movie a few years ago that indicated that the Duke of Albany invented the elevator, but passenger lifts have been around for longer than the late 1800s.

Me: It was a joke.

Reid: What?

Me: In that movie, the Duke of Albany had a valet named Otis. The man who invented the safety brake for elevators was named Otis.

Reid: That's true. You could say he's our benefactor.

Me: He certainly is. In addition, Leopold, the Duke in that movie, was actually the son of Queen Victoria, and he died of hemophilia.

Reid: It's not often I'm in the position of asking someone how they know something.

Me: I looked him up. I was interested in the historical accuracy.

Reid: I was more interested in the scientific accuracy.

Me: Well, not every movie has Star Trek's good scientific track record.

Reid: That's true. I found the discussion of the time paradoxes to be fascinating, but it was unnecessarily sensationalist to force a time vortex to open on the Brooklyn Bridge. The odds of that happening—

Me: Well, it had to open somewhere, and it's unrealistic to expect it to open in a place that's most convenient to the characters. Anyway, it was a plot device to further the development of the main character as someone willing to go to any lengths for love. Sometimes character development is more important than statistical accuracy.

Reid: Or historical accuracy?

Me: Well…I wouldn't go that far.

We laugh. A voice startles us.

Morgan: Do you two want out of here or not?

He's standing in the open doorway with a technician.

Reid: No, not really.

Me: Would you have someone bring us some tea?


	2. Aaron Hotchner

**Help! I'm stuck in an elevator with…**

_Aaron Hotchner_

_[Without turning a hair, SSA Hotchner makes a quick call on his cell phone, then leans back against the wall of the elevator.]_

Hotch: We'll be out of here soon.

Me: Thank you.

_[There is silence. Hotchner seems to be deep in thought, his face impassive. Unsure at first of what to do, I deliberately sit on the floor and pull my book out of my bag. Though I read, I sometimes sneak a glance at him. His arms are crossed, his eyes darkly veiled. Once he catches my eyes, and I do my best not to flush.]_

Hotch: I'm sorry. I'm being rude.

Me: I don't have a problem with silence.

Hotch: I see you come prepared.

Me: You never know when you're going to get stuck in a line at the store.

Hotch: Or in an elevator? _[His rare humor flashes in his eyes.]_

Me: Exactly. I don't see any reason to sit and do nothing, so I sit and read.

Hotch: What are you reading?

_[I show him the book, "Pride and Prejudice."]_

Me: This is my car copy.

Hotch: This is a very popular book. I think JJ—one of my colleagues—was reading it one day.

Me: For good reason.

Hotch: She said it was a very romantic story.

Me: It is, but that's only part of it. Jane Austen wrote about things no one else in her time cared to write about, the average, everyday life of average, everyday women. She had a great deal of insight into people and society. She was no Charles Dickens, of course, but she made her world fascinating.

_[He's just kind of looking at me when the door opens. Morgan is standing there with a technician.] _

Morgan: Hotch, we've got a case.

_[Hotchner nods. He steps past me out of the elevator, then turns back.]_

Hotch: May I borrow it?

Me: What?

Hotch: Your book. May I borrow it?

Me: Oh. _[I hand it to him.]_

Hotch: A pleasure.


End file.
